


What Happens in New York

by Allychik6



Series: The Fic Where Draco is an Asshole [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also her mom, And everyone has already figured out Harry's secret, But's its okay, Dark Artefacts Specialist Draco Malfoy, He's a little put out about it, If I say not spoilers is that a spoiler?, Introducing Roxi's sisters, It's A Family Thing, It's not a lot, M/M, No spoliers Harry Potter, Some after effects of trauma, and Harry makes it better, some ptsd, there's a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allychik6/pseuds/Allychik6
Summary: Epilogue for The Fic Where Draco is an AssholeHappy Endings for Everyone!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Fic Where Draco is an Asshole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	What Happens in New York

**Author's Note:**

> We reached the end! It's not long, and I hope everyone has enjoyed this fic. If you haven't read the first three parts...well, I don't know what you are doing in this one, but I'm glad you're here. Go read the rest!  
> For those who skipped the deleted scenes, Roxi's sisters make an appearance here. Originally they were supposed to have this whole arc in part three, but sadly, I had to cut that. I am so glad I was able to include them here because I think they're great.  
> Thanks for sticking through the first three parts to get to the happy ending! I hope you all enjoy!

Harry woke up because the bed next to him was empty. It was still warm, so Draco couldn’t have been gone long, and Harry lay quietly in the dark flat and listened for any sound of him. And there, he could hear Draco in the loo; it sounded like he was scrubbing. 

He’d had a nightmare then. 

Harry threw the blankets back and found his pants on the floor where Draco had tossed them just a few hours ago before padding his own not silent but quiet way back to the bathroom. And there was Draco kneeling in front of the toilet in his joggers and orange rubber gloves, scrubbing. “Tell me about it?” 

There were a few things that Harry had learned over the last few months, while he and Draco had been doing this strange long distance thing where they were both perpetually traveling to see the other. The first was that Draco was utterly textbook when it came to his anxiety and cleaning, and the second was that he would never admit it but talking helped. 

Draco leaned back on his heels and stared at the near sparkling porcelain. “I just hear that laughter. Sometimes I think I hear it while I’m awake, and it’s worse when I’m--” He turned then and looked at Harry. “You’re leaving tomorrow.” 

Harry reached down for him. “Has this been happening every time we visit?” 

Draco peeled off his gloves and left them on the floor when he stood. Harry was leaving, and he didn’t want to waste a moment with picking them up. “I don’t want to waste more time on _him_.” 

“Shall I take you to bed? I’ll be honest, I am not up for another round yet. But I can blow you and finger you until you can’t remember why you woke up.” Harry pressed dry lips to his ear as he spoke. 

Draco smiled and then twined his hands around Harry’s neck. “Hold me? Just hold me.” 

So Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly and frogmarched him out of the loo until they fell into the bed because Harry refused to let go for even a moment. He pulled Draco in tight, tangling their legs together and putting his hand over Draco’s heart which was still racing. “What’s wrong?” 

He curled a little closer to Harry. “Just, I just can’t stop thinking about it. Tell me something, something good.” 

“I’m so sorry, love.” Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Does it happen every time I leave?” 

He felt more than saw Draco nod. “It’s fine, I can cope.” 

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I didn’t know. I should have told you, I should have told you right when I got here so you didn’t have to feel this way.” 

“Told me what?” Draco twisted in his arms to see Harry’s face. 

“I didn’t get a return portkey. I was, well, I was rather hoping you wouldn’t mind sharing drawers with me.” 

Draco jerked up, levered up on one arm. “Mind sharing drawers? Have you lost your mind? We can’t share drawers! We’ll have to buy you your own.” 

And Harry chuckled softly. 

“Mix your things and mine, as if you know how to fold laundry.” He settled himself back in Harry’s arms. 

“Yeah, but you like it when I unload the dishwasher.” 

Draco sighed lovingly. “Yeah, you naked with your hands full of clean dishes. What’s not to like? Are you really staying?” 

Harry ran his thumb across Draco’s hip bone and into the small divot there. “Well, I didn’t get a return portkey, and I packed all my things in that other bag. I was a little worried you might not want me to move in with you.” 

Draco lifted Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I was worried you would ask me to move to London.” 

And then it was Harry’s turn to lever himself up and lean over Draco who was suddenly lying on his back. “Would you?” 

“I’d think about it really hard, but I can’t imagine living there.” He laid still underneath Harry. “I might do it, if the alternative was losing you. But I don’t know.” 

Harry lowered himself down, on top of Draco while Draco brought his hands up and around. “I wouldn’t ask you to do that. You don’t belong there.” 

“Hm.” Draco nodded and tucked his face into Harry’s neck. They were both quiet and calm and the sun was just starting to light up the room. “Are we meeting Granger and Weasley for breakfast today?” 

“It’s their last day in New York, I thought they should have it to themselves.” 

“Hm,” Draco agreed sleepily, “Sure you can handle Roxi et al?” 

Harry pressed another kiss to Draco’s temple and rolled onto his side, bundling Draco in close. “I am looking forward to it.” 

* 

They went to Mama Gigi’s house in Newark that afternoon, a tall redbrick row house that looked terribly run down on the outside. Harry stopped outside the building trying to picture Draco spending much of any time inside. It was hard to reconcile his small, minimalist flat with this rundown monstrosity. 

“Come on,” Draco stepped back to yank on his arm. “It’s much nicer inside.” He yanked him up the small set of steps and then froze before knocking on the door. “Um.” 

Harry stared at him as he stared at his shoes. “Are you worried?” 

“No!” Draco said petulantly. “It’s going to be fine.” 

And Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little as Draco quickly spun around and knocked fiercely on the door. 

“It’s unlocked!” Someone female shouted from inside and then the handle turned. 

Draco bent over to the small boy who had levered open the door. “Abe, you are not supposed to open the door!” Draco scolded and scooped him up in his arms. 

“Dray! Dray here!” The little boy shouted and then squirmed until Draco dropped him gently back on the floor so he could run off through the house screaming. “Mama, Dray here!” 

The little boy was only a few months older than Hugo. 

“And that’s how you knew Hermione was pregnant!” Harry exclaimed. 

“I told you.” Draco scowled. “Roxi has sisters.” 

“How many are there again?” 

“Six, including Roxi.” Draco shrugged out of his coat, and then took Harry’s and put them both in the front closet. “Don’t let them intimidate you.” 

“Draco!” Two of the sisters stumbled down the stairs twittering at each other. They were tall, like Roxi, but giggling and falling onto each other in their quest to get to the door. “AND HARRY!” they both shouted. “MOM! HARRY’S HERE!” 

“Oh god,” Draco latched a vice of a hand onto Harry’s arm and forcibly dragged him away from the stairs and farther into the house. 

“Wait!” The girls followed him. “We just want to know if he’s as lovely as you make him out to be.” 

The taller one grinned, and the younger one snatched at Harry’s arm. It was a brief tug-o-war that Draco won but had the two of them stopped halfway to the kitchen. “Which one of you is Lacy and which one Marie?” Harry asked. 

“How do you know who they are?!” Draco demanded, his voice taking on an almost panicked pitch. 

“We text sometimes,” Harry admitted while Lacy and Marie giggled themselves senseless. 

Draco started to pull him back towards the kitchen, and Marie called out after them. “We still want that dic pic!” 

“Oh god.” Draco squeezed his eyes shut and plunged into the kitchen where Mama Gigi was reigning terror from the hob. 

Harry was surprised to see just how short she was in the house of amazon women. Draco dropped Harry’s hand and strode over to the hob where he bent and pressed a kiss to Mama Gigi’s cheek. She smiled, cheeks turning just the faintest bit pink. “And where have you been all day, young man. Those pies are not going to bake themselves!” 

Draco just smiled and put an apron on over his trousers and waistcoat before digging around in a drawer for a variety of utensils. 

“You must be Harry.” Mama Gigi gave him a thorough look. “Any experience in the kitchen?” 

Harry grimaced. “Not unless you want something overboiled.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Well, no time like the present to learn. You help him peel those apples while I get these wings in the oven.” And then she turned her stern gaze from him to glare the oven into submission. 

Draco was at the table with a large bowl of apples, cutting off long strips of peel. Harry took the seat next to him in front of the cutting board. “I want to be her when I grow up,” he said in a whisper. 

Draco beamed at him. 

“I heard that!” Mama Gigi shouted, but the tips of her ears were turning just the littlest bit pink. 

They sat in the kitchen and peeled apples and mixed in the sugar and cinnamon while Mama Gigi asked questions like, “ Have you been to the Statue of Liberty? No? Well what about Rockefeller Square? The Brooklyn Bridge? The Empire State Building? No? Have you even left that tiny apartment of his?” 

“We went to Central Park!” Harry exclaimed, happy to have found some touristy thing they had done. “And we visited all these tiny restaurants in his neighborhood.” That was mostly because Hermione and Ron had insisted Draco give them all kinds of recommendations. 

“Hpmh.” Mama Gigi grunted while slicing up celery to go with the hot wings. “How do you feel about okra?” 

Draco immediately coughed on nothing at all, and Harry rushed over to pat him on the back. “Are you okay?” 

Draco nodded emphatically, but didn’t speak. 

Mama Gigi was smiling something just a little bit wicked, and Harry suddenly understood just why Draco liked this chaotic house. 

Which was the moment Roxi poked her head in the room. “You look like you could use a drink.” 

Harry nodded, and Draco shook his head. 

“Well, come on then. I think there’s some whiskey somewhere.” 

Both Draco and Harry stood, and for a moment, Harry thought Draco was going to follow him out of the room, but instead he went to a cupboard and got down a bowl, waving Harry out of the room and then leaning in close to Mama Gigi. 

Harry followed Roxi out to the living room, but all his attention was still on the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry about him. He gets like that around Mama Gigi.” Roxi waved her hand dismissively. “It’s best just to give them a few minutes. Well look at this, I’ve got Jack, Crown, and Bulleit.” She held up a glass with ice. “No sour mix though.” 

“Uh, Jack, I guess?” 

She poured about four fingers and then another of the same for herself. 

Another sibling poked her head in the room, Baby Abe hanging off her hip. “Are we starting the drinking?” She crossed the room and immediately found a bottle of rum. 

“I’m Sophie.” She said, pouring one handed while Baby Abe wiggled on her hip and tried to grab a lemon from on top of the bar. “And you’re the idiot who seems to have attracted everyone’s attention.” 

Roxi smirked at Harry over the rim of her glass. 

“I’m really not that interesting.” Harry muttered and took too big a swallow. 

She raised her eyebrows at him and adjusted Abe all while pouring cola into her glass. “Uh-huh. Do you know how many times I had to field calls from Draco while you were in the hospital? Answer questions that I have no idea what the answers are? Deal with his manic hysteria? That ends now. Do you understand me? There will be no more middle of the night raids or daring dos that end with you taking a hex to any part of your body. Are we clear?” She thrust out the hip with Abe on in and took a sip of her drink. 

“Um, okay?” Harry agreed because there didn’t seem to be any other way to appease her. 

Sophie lit up in a brilliant smile. “Good, I’m glad we got that cleared up. Because, I do not have my Healer’s degree yet, and I am not responsible for making any diagnosis, especially over the phone.” She shoved Abe at him, and Harry was suddenly juggling alcohol and a squirrelly child almost successfully. “Welcome to the family.” 

“Thanks?” Harry looked at Roxi who was silently laughing into her drink. 

And then they could all hear the thunder of too many feet on the stairs and the front door opening followed very quickly by loud squeals and Ron shouting “Woah!” 

“I hope that’s not Lacy and Marie,” Harry said to Roxi. 

“I would put money down that it is.” Roxi took another sip and followed as Harry nearly ran to the hall where Lacy was hanging their coats while Ron hid behind Hermione. 

“Harry!” Ron called gratefully at the sight of him. “How are you mate?” He scooted around Hermione away from Lacy and Marie with a grimace. “Where can I get one of those?” He pointed at Harry’s glass. 

And the whole crowd of them trooped into the living room where Roxi took over getting everyone a drink, making sure Ron had something with four fingers. It was crowded and loud, and when Harry looked over to the kitchen door, Draco was standing there with his arm around Mama Gigi looking pink and pleased. 

“Has Harry made any announcements yet?” Hermione asked, having already bonded with Sophie. 

“Not yet,” Marie and Lacy were grinning conspiratorially while looking between Harry and Draco. 

“Oh good.” Hermione let out a sigh of relief. “I was afraid we were going to get lost and miss it.” 

“Yeah.” Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. “She insisted we leave forty-five minutes early just in case we got lost.” 

“Which ended up being exactly how much time we were lost!” Hermione insisted, taking the rum and coke Sophie handed her. 

“Why do you think I am making some sort of announcement?” Harry cried. 

There was a rounding chorus of, “oh please!” 

“We know you’re moving!” Lacy shouted. “It’s all over Dray’s face!” 

And Harry looked over at Draco, who was even more pink and trying to drown himself in what was probably a gin and tonic. “I didn’t say anything,” Draco muttered into his glass 

“Does everyone know?” Harry asked, incredulous. 

“Auror, Mate.” Ron shrugged and Roxi nodded in agreement. 

Lacy, Marie, Sophie, Mama Gigi, and another sister Harry hadn’t met yet all looked at Draco. And so Harry looked at Hermione for help. 

She just shrugged at him. “What? It’s not like you’re very good at hiding these things. Don’t look so sad, we’re all very happy for you. You’ve been mooning over him since he installed those computers for us, and that’s only gotten worse since--” She shrugged. “It was just a matter of time.” 

“Well,” Harry started to say, and then Draco was slipping an arm around his waist and leaning into him. 

“This is what you get for hanging around a bunch of brilliant people all the time. They’re always going to know your secrets,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed suddenly. “I guess I need to make some dumber friends.” 

And Draco smiled. “Asshole.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Harry grinned back.


End file.
